


The Cage

by Mymeoh



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dib likes smoking, M/M, Smut, Toys, Who misbehaves a lot, Zim is a shitty little pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymeoh/pseuds/Mymeoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim has crossed the line and is now sentenced to cage in Dib's basement, where he gets 'punished' daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This is another roleplay between Doodlett (www.doodlett.tumblr.com) and myself (www.zimeoh.tumblr.com)
> 
> A reminder to those in the BDSM community-or those interested, always discuss things with your partner before hand, during, and after when necessary. Communication, clear limits, and safewords are extremely important. Don't forget the aftercare. :D

He was so cold.

Zim’s petite body shivered on the metal floor of the cage. He bit down hard on the plastic ball in his mouth to keep them from clacking against them. The sound annoyed him.

Growling, he rolled over on to his other side. It didn’t change much. The blindfold before his eyes prevented him from seeing anything but darkness. His antennae twitching, he tried to pick up the scent. The scent from him. Was he close?

The alien’s body hurt. His wrists hurt from the everlasting handcuffs, his ankles hurt from the chains, tying them together. The rest of his body hurt from being punished.

Punished so damn good.

The little body curled up in the cage at the memories. God, the pain, the pleasure. Biting the ball in his mouth, Zim fought not to scream for his presence.

Dib stepped into the house, humming cheerily to himself until the door was closed behind him.  His neighbors all saw him as a carefree young adult, but that was just to stave off any suspicions.  He loosened his god forsaken tie and tossed it onto the coat rack with his labcoat.  He pushed a bookcase to the side grinned wildly as he fought the urge to run down the stairs and claim his prize.

No. His pet needed to be kept in check.  Give him too much at once, and the alien would think he owned the place.

Dib undid his button down shirt and tossed it on a table.  He walked past the cage, making sure Zim heard every footfall.  Silently, Dib picked up his black trench coat and put it on, relishing at the goosebumps leather on bare skin created.

Lighting a cigarette, Dib took a long drag and groaned with his exhale.  It had been one hell of a day at work.  He knew just what would relieve his stress.   His irises slid to the corners of his eyes and he looked at the alien sitting on the floor in silence.  He smirked, enjoying the bare flesh that was exposed-all except for a pair of thigh highs and lacy underwear.

"Now." He toyed with the lock on the cage so it clinked and clicked.  Finally, he opened and tossed it away, reaching out just enough to tug down the gag so Zim could speak.  Licking his lips, the man watched as a fine line of drool dripped down his green skin.

"Have you been good while I've been gone?" The young man’s voice dripped like poison and honey, much like his eyes.  It was a shame Zim was being punished for watching him undress without permission.  Dib always liked to watch the red orbs that were his eyes dilate whenever he spoke.

Zim's body jumped when his master slammed in the room. The scent from outside, but mostly Dib himself, overwhelmed him and the curled up a little more before lying still. Like he was asleep.

Don't give him anything.

His antennae twitched automatically when he heard and smelled the cigarette being lit. God, he hated those things. Zim bit down on the ball in his mouth until it roughly got removed.

Zim coughed shortly before licking his dry lips. He was thirsty, but he had to concentrate on his answer first.

It's not like Zim could misbehave much while he was tied up like this. Neighbours wouldn't hear him scream, he could never escape out of this cage with those handcuffs disabling his PAK legs. He was trapped like a rat. How on earth could he misbehave?

Still...

“No.” Was his reply. Short and quiet. Zim warningly showed his sharp teeth before speaking.

“I won't do what you want. Not this time.”

It was something he had promised himself. He wouldn't do the awful, embarrassing things he had done again.

“I hate you.”

Dib tutted his tongue against his teeth and stubbed his cigarette in an ashtray.  "The hard way again, Space Boy?"  He so rarely called Zim by his actual name when they played.  He kept it held away from him, a form of control.  

Dib leaned in and tugged hard on both antenna, his honey voice turned raspy and cold in a whisper.  "Did you touch yourself," he didn't ask so much as demand it.  The alien had clearly done nothing much to misbehave in the last 12 hours, but Dib had to be certain.  Tormenting the little shit was very satisfying as well.  "Did you touch yourself thinking of your master?"  He gripped Zim's groin and bucked his palm against it before pulling away and slapping Zim across the cheek.

"Answer me." He clutched Zim's chin in his hand, fingers digging into the abused flesh.  A purr escaped his lips and his voice began to drip again. He often flipped back and forth in his moods. "Do you want to see?"

Nails bit into the flesh of his antennae as Dib tugged again, silently demanding an answer.

The embarrassing thing was that Zim more than agreed to do it the hard way, he therefore was prepared for the sharp pain in his skull and managed to keep himself from hissing.

He knew a lack of reactions would make him angry.

And angry humans fuck harder.

Zim's thin lips curled into a smile right before Dib touched his crotch. Immediately, he bit his lip to contain a longing moan. He was glad he had kept quiet and again expected being hit in the face. His smile didn't fade. Humans were so easy to play with.

“I rubbed my crotch against the bars, Dib,” he spoke, loud and clearly. It was a lie, Zim hadn't done anything like that, but he loved driving the human insane. “I rubbed myself off but I wasn't thinking off you.”

Zim daringly pushed out his tongue at Dib's question. Of course he wanted to see. Of course he wanted to see that gorgeous human. He wouldn't show it, though. “I don't know,” he answered after a few moments of silence, “but don’t you wanna know who I was thinking of?”

Dib's lips curled downward and parted.  The look on his face was positively vicious, but his Zim couldn't see of course.  "You are not allowed to think of anyone else," he spoke steadily.  He knew his heart rate had soared and he was getting annoyed.  He had to regain control of the situation.

He toyed with the idea of shoving the gag back into Zim's mouth and leaving him in his cage, but that wasn't what he really wanted to do.  He stepped back a moment and returned as quietly as he had left.  He set the paddle he'd grabbed to the side just in case he needed it.

Dib pressed Zim's thighs apart and held them down bruisingly.  He spat out, "Show me how you touched yourself."  He knew he hadn't. He was sure he hadn't. There was no way he could have gotten pleasure from rubbing against a stupid bar.

Zim couldn’t suppress a smile again. Oh Irk, he was going to regret this, but he just had to hear his anger in his voice. Dib often played angry, but when he was really pissed, that's what turned the alien on mercilessly. Zim could sense the difference between acted hatred and the real deal.

Slowly, Zim crawled away from the human. Standing on his knees, he pushed himself against the metal bars. Smiling wickedly, he ever so slowly started to rub his crotch against one. He knew how much this sight would turn his human on. He won't be able to keep his hands to himself. but that's when he said it.

“Hmm.. Dib, I was fantasizing about little Gaz..”

The alien turned his head, pushing his lips against the cold metal, “I was thinking about what I'd to do her.. I'd bite her nipples, finger her little pussy till she'd beg me for more.. or to stop.. frankly, either would please Zim.”

And now he had done it. Zim wasn't at all sexual lt attracted to Dib's sibling but oh... Dib's protective nature for his family... This will kill him. Wreck him to the bone. Zim pushed his eyes closed, preparing for a whole lot of pain.

He couldn't help it.  Watching Zim rub against the bars was starting to get his blood flowing downward.  He moved in behind him and started to reach down, fingers just in his panties.

Then the little cockwad opened his fucking mouth.

Dib snarled and grabbed him by the back of the neck, throwing him onto the floor.  He wanted to pulverize him. Beat him into a fucking bloody pulp, take out his PAK and slam his dick in a hole. That was his SISTER, for fuck's sake!  The paddle lay forgotten as he undid his pants fast so the only thing keeping his delectable dick from escaping was the button on his boxers. It was already straining.

Dib shoved his fingers so hard against the panties they ripped, forcing them inside Zim much more harshly than typical.  He pinned his thighs apart and released his own cock, burying it hard in Zim.  

He grunted and pressed his hands against Zim's throat, pinning him down. His hips pistoned, leaving bruises with every movement.  He saw red, he wanted the alien to pay for this.  He didn't want to kill him, of course, just make him suffer.

Thumbs pressed on Zim's throat, blocking his airway.

As much as Zim expected it, hell, he had asked for it, it still hurt awfully bad. Zim screeched as his head slammed down on the metal. Dib's anger weakened him in the best way and he mewled as rough fingers entered him. He shook his head from side to side until Dib grabbed his throat.

"N-NO-" more words were lost as he couldn't get any more air to for words. He shut his eyes tightly as Dib slid into him. He thanked his own body for making lubrication, without it this would've been so much less fun.

Zim hissed. He couldn't move, he couldn't see, and he could barely breathe. His body rocked violently on the cold floor as Dib started trusting.  Zim could feel his anger, and he loved it. Through the pain, he couldn't help but smile the faintest bit. Pleasure and pain started mixing in a delicious way making him growl in desire.

Heat pooled and boiled in Dib's belly as he thrust harder.  Quickly the arousal mixed with his anger, making it hard to decipher which one he was trying to quell.  When it felt like things were going to end too soon, he stopped abruptly, pulling out of him. His cock stood erect and purpled with excitement.

He sat back and gasped, watching intently as the bruises formed over Zim's neck.  It was very pretty in a way.  Guilt tried to creep over his spine, but Dib ignored it.  The alien had brought it on himself, after all.  Still, he snagged the blindfold, acting like it was unintentional.

Zim needed a moment to catch his breath. He could feel Dib violently ripping away his blindfold, but he kept his eyes closed as he panted for air on the cold concrete. He blinked as his eyes adjusted, finally being able to see the dimly lit basement. As his breaths finally got more steady, a smile curled his lips.

“Is that all you’ve got, human?” He rasped, sitting up slowly. He was weak, but motivated enough to carefully crawl towards the sitting man. He swung one leg over his hips, sitting down on his lap, wishing he’d had permission to sit right on that swollen dick.

“Come on..” Zim whispered. “Punish me.”

The alien moved his lips all over Dib’s face. His soft skin gave him goosebumps while he closed his eyes again. Arriving at his lips, he slowly bit down on his lower lip and pulled slightly before letting it snap back in place. Then he moved to his ear, hissing against it, “make me scream.” He pressed his entire, small body against the human, feeling his quick heartbeat against his own stomach.

Dib felt a surge of anger boiling through his belly again.  He bit back a groan as the alien sat down, rubbing against the throbbing erection, creating friction.  Zim was really pushing things.  He knew he wasn't allowed on Dib's lap without permission--or kiss him or bite him or--!! Augh!!  
  
He grabbed a paddle and smacked Zim's ass hard without a second thought to get a yelp out of him.  He gripped the back of Zim's neck and lifted him off before turning him around.  "Grip the bars." He knew it was hard with the handcuffs, but the alien could manage.  
  
He tugged his box of tools closer and pressed a shock collar around Zim's tender neck and held the switch in front of his face.  He pressed down, sending small shocks through Zim's neck and torso. "Fight me and it gets worse.  It’s voice activated.”

The sudden slap on his butt was something Zim didn't expect and he yelped in pain, doubling over. Dib didn't give him much time to heal, and before he knew it he slammed against the bars, Dib's command echoing in his head.  
  
Biting his lip, he bent over so he could grip the bars with his tumbling fingers. It was a very uncomfortable and painful position, and Zim was sure he would last for long, but at this point, Dib was intimidating enough for Zim to obey.  
  
He took a shuddering breath as the human clicked the collar closed around his neck. He hissed quietly as a response to his words before he felt the electricity going through him. It wasn't very strong, so Zim kept from screaming. He bit down on his lip hard and shut his eyes tight, containing his roars.

Dib gripped Zim by the shoulders and pulled him back so his arms were outstretched. "Keep holding the bars," he all but growled in his husky voice.  "And I suggest you stay quiet."  
  
He grabbed the paddle and SMACKED his ass again, taking a moment to rub his palm over the markings.  Even through punishment and discipline, he didn't want to do any lasting damage.  Dib gripped the cheek and thumbed over it.

Zim took another deep breath, clutching the bars. He knew what was coming, and wouldn't want it any other way. He hissed under his breath, making sure Dib could hear, “Bring it on..”  
  
He was hardly able to finish his thought when the paddle returned. “GAH!” It was impossible not to shout at that pain. Shocks surged through his neck, and Zim dropped his head, furiously biting his lower lip. He felt Dib's big hand fondling his butt cheeks and inhaled steadily. Easy now. No more yelping.

"Quiiiet now," Dib's voice was deceptively soothing.  He set down the paddle and grabbed a riding crop, slapping it against Zim's thighs, enjoying the harsh slapping sound that he knew would sting.  "I told you to keep your voice down."  
  
He dropped his head forward and sucked at the skin between Zim’s neck and shoulders, needing something to do with his mouth.  He was so aroused he was almost dizzy.  He bit at the skin and struck on his inner thigh.  His cock dripped precum onto the back of Zim's legs while he sucked on the new bitemarks.

The alien heard the paddle being put down and he swallowed, wondering what else he had in petto for him. He then felt the leather on his thighs and gasped quietly. Oh, he could definitely handle that tiny whip.

Zim moaned under his breath when he felt Dib's wet mouth in his neck. He too was dripping with arousal. His pink cock had made its appearance and dripped clear, thick precum on the floor while his slit overflowed with lubrication.

He shook his head. “Get inside me,” He rasped. He then smiled before looking over his shoulder. “I know you want to.”

The human bit down harder, drawing blood and groaning louder.  Dib wanted so badly to be inside him, but he started fighting himself.  He didn't want to give Zim what he wanted.  
  
"Shut up, space boy," he spread Zim's legs wide.  Dib nipped his shoulder and smirked.  "You get the  ring."   He grabbed the cock ring out of the box and slipped it over his delicate pink cock, tightening it so he couldn't cum.   "Keep your hands on the bars," Dib hummed against his shoulder and sat down, lowering Zim's hips.  
  
He slapped Zim's thigh with the riding crop again, "Take a ride, alien."

Zim gasped for breath as the cold ring slid over his hot cock. He grunted and bit his lower lip hard as Dib tightened it. God, that did NOT feel good. Stupid fucking Dib-human. He blinked in confusion as he was forced to lower himself. Take a ride? Was he going to ride Dib reverse-amazon style? Zim growled again and dropped his head.  
  
“What makes you think I'll pleasure you, you pig?” He spat, tightening his grip on the bars in anger.

Dib smirked and reached down, teasing his fingers along the slit.  "Because I told you to," he explained. He knew how sensitive Zim was when he was aroused.  "I could always just make you," but he didn't like how he clenched up...it wasn't as fun when Zim was rigid and completely fighting him.

"I know you love me in charge," he practically growled as fingers buried into the swollen, wet folds.

Zim gasped for air and then bit down on his lip hard. No! No moaning. His thighs started trembling in anticipation as Dib’s fingers caressed him. God, he was so sensitive….

The alien growled. He did love him in charge. It was madly arousing. Zim shook his head, lowering himself a little lower. He was going to ride him, but not for Dib, for himself.  Zim threw his head back as he landed on his knees on the cold floor. Panting, he shivered in arousal as Dib twisted and turned his fingers inside of him. He needed his cock.. Right now.

All Zim could whisper was, “guide me.”

Dib ran his tongue along the raw skin of Zim's neck.  "What was that?" He hummed.  He tickled his fingers along the edge of his opening, no longer teasing his insides. "I believe you are missing two words."

Angry, Zim growled. Oh, Irk, here we go. He hated that human.

“I said,” he started, clearly pissed, “guide me. I don’t know where that 3-inch noodle you call a dick is.” Zim smirked, hoping for another slap from the paddle.  He loved the prospect of being hurt.

Dib scowled in displeasure and dug his nails into Zim’s swollen flesh.  His eyes burned angrily, and he clenched his teeth.  Goddamn this asshat.

He ran his fingers blindly along the floor and grabbed his nearest tool, slapping it hard along Zim’s backside.  He was careful, of course, to back his own hips away.  There didn’t need to be a repeat of his first time using the paddle.

Zim’s smirking was over when the paddle landed on his cheeks hard, making him yelp and groan as a shock struck his throat. He swallowed, getting hold of himself and sitting up a little. Fuming, he decided he had had enough. He wanted sex and he wanted it now.

“Guide me, Dib.” he amended, dropping his voice to an almost inaudible whisper. “Please.”

Dib weighed the paddle in his hand for a moment before dropping it back to the floor.  He set both hands on either hip and began to tease his head against Zim’s sopping hole.  “I was looking for sir, but Dib will do for now.”  He didn’t want to admit how difficult it was holding back.  He wanted to be buried balls deep ten minutes ago.

He settled back under his pet’s petite frame and pushed down a bit more before letting go.  “Now.  Ride or the cock ring remains until tomorrow.”  Dib wouldn’t mind tormenting Zim a bit...Holding him down and sucking the alien off when he couldn’t cum was exceedingly satisfying.

There it was. Zim’s breath immediately quickened when he felt the soft head at his opening. His insides were boiling, expecting penetration. And who was Dib to let him down? He hissed quietly, pinching his eyes closed.

He slid down. No matter how hard he tried to contain it, a moan immediately made it’s way out of his throat, and he let it happen. He was too focussed on the madly gratifying fullness he was experiencing at that moment.  Per usual, Zim forgot about his pride while he slowly started riding his master. He dropped his head, moaning everytime he slid down. Fuck, this thing certainly wasn’t 3 inches.

“Oh,” he gasped, quickening the pace a little. Somewhere in the back of his mind he started thinking of a way to kick Dib in his nuts.

Moaning lowly, Dib let his hips thrust upwards with every drop of Zim’s.  He fought himself, wanting nothing more than to push Zim to the floor and completely split him in half.  “Faster, Pet,” he gasped and closed his eyes.  It felt so good...his alien seemed to suck him in deeper with every movement.

He reached low and rubbed Zim’s tip, knowing it would be completely hypersensitive with the cockring in place, “I said **faster**.”

It was like it had never felt this good. Zim couldn’t contain his moans and pants as he trusted up and down. God, it felt so amazing.

But then Dib touched his horn.

“AH! NO DIB, DON’T-” It indeed was hypersensitive, already to the point that the touches hurt him. Panting quickly, he obeyed, lifting his hips high before slamming them back down. He shouted out in pleasure before repeating the move.

“S-sir please,” he whimpered in between trusts, “don’t touch it..”

With an audible gasp, Dib let go of Zim’s unique cock and instead raked his fingers over his belly and chest.  He marveled silently at the smoothness of the alien’s skin as it moved under his hands with every bounce. It was heaven.

A low “fuck” escaped his lips as Zim started speeding up to a maddening pace.  Not only was he moving faster, he was making larger movements with his hips that were driving him wild.  “J..Just a little more,” Dib choked and bucked upwards.  He felt his own hips and belly tightening as his body prepared to orgasm.

Zim was still biting his lower lip as he obediently pushed up and down. However, his eyes shot open when he sensed Dib’s climax coming near. He could always notice. After years of sex with him, he could feel it. He could hear it in his moans, feel it in his trembling hands and bucking hips. Zim panted and thought, oh no he won’t. It was his turn to tease a little.

The alien moved faster still, slamming his hips down as hard as he could. The sound of their thighs slapping together echoed through the basement as Zim moaned and panted in pleasure, yet stayed alert. Not being able to cum had its upsides; he could stay more in control than his partner.

Right when Dib’s fingers bored in his hips, announcing his climax, Zim shot upwards and let the human slip out of him. Zim smiled wickedly, knowing how angry he just made him.

“We’ll cum together,” he stated before sarcastically raising an eyebrow. With a sneer, he added, “ _Sir._ ”

Dib was ready to strangle him.  Really. Today might be the day that he rid the Earth of Invader Zim.  He would have screamed if the anguished groan hadn’t echoed through the basement in its place.

He grabbed Zim’s wrists from the bars of the cage and held them tight in one large hand.  He swallowed hard, regaining composure as he flipped the alien to his back, pinning him to the floor.  His golden eyes were smouldering like embers as he said in a low, commanding voice, “You will cum when _I_ say you will.”

His hips trembled in anticipation, and Dib shook his head.  He planted his knees onto Zim’s elbows and moved his abdomen to follow.  He reached behind him and tugged out a ring gag.  He pinched a welt on Zim’s hip to make him yelp before fitting it quickly into his mouth.  “You can’t bite,” he said with heavy breath, the corners of his lips turning upwards.  He clutched Zim’s skull with one hand and pressed it forward, burrowing his cock past the ring into his throat.

Zim should have expected something like this. He yelped at the pain before thinking about it and gagged instinctively when Dib forced something in his mouth.   Oh Irk, this thing. He hated it. Not because he hated the feeling of deep throating Dib, though, he just hated the feeling of being used.

All Zim could do to show this hatred was stare at Dib with a face that reeked of murder. He was forced to pinch his eyes closed once more as the dick made his way in his throat.

Zim shook his head as much as he could with Dib’s hold. He scratched the basement’s floor and mewled as the damned human started thrusting.

Dib moved his hand to his antennae and gripped hard, keeping a firm hold to keep Zim’s head still.  He gripped the cage bars above him and began thrusting in earnest.  He couldn’t keep it in anymore, he needed this or he’d end up doing something insane.

“Ahh, fuck Zim,” he slipped up, using his name for the first time in days, “your mouth is amazing!”  He was unravelling. His mind was in a total fog.  Dib felt like he was losing every inch of himself as his body prepared for the third time that afternoon to climax. With a loud shout and a heavy shudder, he-at last-emptied his load down his reluctant pet’s throat.

Zim couldn’t help but whimper as Dib fucked his already sore throat raw. His eyes rolled back in his head as he arched his back. He was going so fast, so hard. His throat protested, his stomach jumped and he used all of his concentration not to throw up all over Dib. He wouldn’t mind getting Dib dirty, but sweet tallests, the humiliation.

There it was again, his human was going to cum, and this time he couldn’t do anything to prevent it. He held his breath, waiting, suffering, until-

Zim gagged as his eyes shot open. The liquid burned in his throat and his petite body rocked and jumped, desperate to turn itself over so he could cough all the cum out of his system.

His eyes watered, his throat jumped. Dear Irk, he begged, let him pull out...

Dib fell back, his cock pulling away from Zim’s propped open mouth with the rest of him.  He sat on the cool concrete as he gasped, breathing in deeply to ease the dizziness that arrived when he came so hard.  He wet his lips and parted them to speak, only to stop and watch Zim for a moment as he rolled on his stomach and started coughing the spermatogenesis out of his throat. He laid there, suffering and coughing, pinching his eyes closed until his throat finally got rid of all of it.

“God- Goddamn it,” he panted. His throat hurt as he breathed and he carefully sat up, his legs and arms trembling.

He reached up and unclipped the leather strap holding the ring gag in place and let it fall into the pile of sperm and spit.  Fingers worked their way over Zim’s back, tracing around the PAK and down his spine until he found his ass.  He’d finally felt better after orgasming, but now he was deciding what to do with his pet.

Dib left the oversensitive horn untouched, cock ring still in place, and pushed three fingers into Zim’s abused opening.  He watched Zim as he lay on the ground, gauging his response.  He still had to keep charge, but there was always a moment when his mood changed shortly after he came.

Zim laid on the ground, exhausted and in pain. He was still catching his breath as Dib inserted his fingers inside of him. The touch registered late in his PAK and Zim growled.

His thighs tensing, Zim couldn't help but grin as he looked up to his master.

“Are you growing soft, sir?” he asked quietly in between pants.

Zim licked his lips, not breaking eye contact as he smiled daringly.

Dib’s eye twitched.  Here he was, being nice to the damned alien and was being mocked AGAIN. Fine. Fine, Zim, we’ll play this game more.  He curled his fingers inside of Zim, making sure the nails scratched against the soft walls.  That wasn’t where he wanted to touch anymore, but he wasn’t one to stop and start repeatedly.  If it wasn’t for Zim’s slender hips, he would have fisted him out of anger.  Damned alien with his tiny body. Maybe if he was aroused enough--anyway, time to focus.  
  


He hummed in annoyance and grabbed a bullet vibrator from the “toy box.”  He pressed it in with his fingers and used them to maneuver it as deeply as he could into Zim’s wet slit.  He set it on low by the controller in his hand, then decided better of it.  He quickly tapped a few buttons and set it to its highest setting  “Drop it, and there will be consequences.”  He stepped away, wiping his hands on his pants while he tucked his cock away and zipped them.  It left a sparkly smear against the dark leather.  Picking up his pack of cigarettes, Dib let out a long sigh.  He was already having withdrawals from the nicotine.  Goddamnit, he had a problem.

He slid a slender cigarette between his lips and lit it, drawing deeply.  His shoulders visibly relaxed and he closed his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy himself.  “On your feet,” he hummed, a trail of smoke escaping his lips.  He reached over and unclipped Zim’s leash from the wall.

Zim chuckled at his master’s anger. Oh, how he loved him pissed. He licked his lips as he rummaged through their favorite box, and Zim’s smile only widened at Dib’s choice.

“N-nyah..” Zim moaned quietly as Dib roughly pushed the vibrator in. His slit greedily sucked it in, his body desperate for release. This only got worse when Dib turned on the vibrator and Zim’s thighs tensed. The vibrations got more intense and Zim moaned loudly now. Damn this infernal cock ring!!

“Diib…” He moaned, as said master stood up and lit a cigarette. Zim pinched his eyes closed, laying on his stomach, enjoying the vibrations but suffering from them at the same time. He was panting heavily again when his master told him to stand up.

This proved difficult. Zim panted and moaned, as he carefully raised himself on his knees. His thighs trembled like crazy. He bit his lip until he tasted the metallic taste of blood. At last, he made it to his feet.

Dib clipped the leash to Zim’s shock collar and leaned down, unhooking his ankles from the chains that held him in the cage.  He smirked and nipped at Zim’s cock, grinning at the pained sound it brought.  He stood once more and replaced the cigarette in his lips. With a firm tug, Dib tightened his hold on Zim’s leash.  “Up the stairs.”

He walked behind Zim, watching between his legs.  “Keep it in.”  He’d all but forgotten to punish Zim for saying his name out of turn again.  “In front of the window, space boy,” he said impatiently.

It felt great to have his ankles freed, but the nip on his cock sent a shockwave of pain through his body. He moaned in discomfort and shook his head. He would kick at that dumb, smiling face, if he didn’t know that would probably make him swallow his hypersensitive horn in retaliation. Zim growled angrily as he carefully took some steps, getting used to the vibrator inside of him.

It wasn’t easy to walk like this. He kept his legs pushed against each other, leaving no space for the vibrator to fall out. Not that his body allowed that anyway, it enjoyed the vibrations and intrusion too much.

Up in the house, Zim growled again. He shot a dark look over his shoulder at his command, but then smiled.

“You want the world to see me? Your male, alien, BDSM slave?” Zim now chuckled, shaking his head, “do you really think that’s a good idea?”

Dib smirked.  He’d of course layered all the windows with a tint on the outside...no one could look in, but they could see out clearly.  What he wanted was for Zim to feel panic whenever anyone walked by.  “Mmm, maybe it’s about time I show you off, don’t you think?”

He stood behind him and pressed him forward, pushing his chest against the window so he could look outside.  Had there not be a tint, the world would see his alien in all his misbehaved glory.  Dib took another long drag of his cigarette and sighed, feeling much better.  He reached down and started tracing featherlight touches over Zim’s horn.  “What will you do to get this off, pet?”   Dib hadn’t decided what it would take. He needed a moment. Besides, it was a delicious sight before him and he may as well take it in.  He pushed against Zim’s back and let his trenchcoat flare out behind him. He wished he could get a picture from the outside. Without the window tint, of course.

Zim shivered. He didn’t understand why Dib would want him to be seen. It would get both of them in trouble. What was wrong with that human!? He however, showed no fear and stubbornly closed his eyes as his stomach was pushed against the cold glass. He jumped at the touches, and started nagging in discomfort again.

“Dooon’t…” he said quietly, knowing it won’t help. He tried hard to keep quiet and considered Dib’s next question. What would he do? What can he do anyway? Dib already came, right? Had enough time passed to go again?

Just when Zim wanted to answer, something else entirely caught their attention and he snapped his mouth closed.

Gir was licking Dib’s ankles. His little tail wagging, he seemed completely calm and pleased, probably not knowing what was going on--Or not caring. He looked up at the two shocked faces and wagged his tail more.

“Whatcha dooooooooooooooin?” he asked.

Dib wrapped his hand around Zim’s horn and paused.  Something wet and cold brushed against his skin. “The hell--,” he started and sighed in annoyance.  “Gir...Really?? Right now?!?”  He had just started feeling the tingling of arousal returning, and now there was a robot dog licking at his ankles.

“Go on,” he grumbled and squeezed Zim’s swollen cock.  “What’s your robot doing out?”

Zim almost chuckled, but then Dib ruined the fun by squeezing him. He mewled in pain and then opened one eye when Dib asked his question.

“I don't know what that stupid robot does all day!” He hissed. Gir smiled widely.

“I was just watching TV master! What were you doing?”

“Losing my self worthiness. Now fuck off, Gir.” The little robot didn't feel insulted but instead giggled before playfully biting dib's toe.

“Ah!” Dib groaned and kicked at Gir a bit.  He didn’t hit him too hard, though.  “I’m trying to do something, here, Gir!! Go lay down or something!”  He rubbed Zim’s cock firmly, needing something to get out the frustration he was feeling and taking it out on his slave.

“Don't kick him!” Zim hissed, ignoring the shocks from his collar “I'll make him attack you!” He knew that there was about a 8% chance Gir would obey, but Zim just had to show his pain in another way than mewing embarrassingly. Stupid human.

Gir giggled and jumped away towards the kitchen, disappearing in the trashcan and away sending into the base. Zim sighed. He was sorta disappointed that Gir was gone. His presence had distracted his master from torturing him a little.

Dib growled and picked Zim up by his thighs, spreading them wide as they faced the window. Even if Zim seemed unbothered, and the windows were tinted, the human still felt a surge of paranoid excitement.  “Don’t drop the bullet,” he warned again, despite the fact he was making Zim essentially doing the splits.  He set Zim’s feet to the window sill and tightened a hand around his middle to hold him there.

“You’re being so stubborn today,” Dib growled.  He reached up with his free hand and grabbed his cigarette.

He tapped off the ash and reached down, pressing the hot butt to Zim’s inner thigh.  Pain and pleasure were often times melded to a point where they couldn’t tell the difference anymore.

Stubborn? Oh yes. He loved being stubborn. It made his human nice and angry.

But the cigarette butt... oh irk, that was his limit.

The white hot pain only lasted for half a second, as Zim's entire body instinctively jumped in the opposite direction. Zim fell on the ground with a loud scream of pain from the multiple inflictions upon his body.

He hissed and cursed under his breath. Goddamn that fucking human, fuck!! As the pain subdued, the pleasure from the still buzzing toy returned. The alien ignored it the best he could, his eyes fixated on that goddamn cigarette.

He considered threatening or begging, but chose begging. In an actual fight, Zim would win, but that would mean the end of this lively bdsm... thing they shared, and that just wasn't worth it. Zim still had to cum. Dib had grabbed his arm and was clearly looking for another place to press the butt.

“D-Don't Dib---Sir…” He stammered, protectively raising his hand between him and the cigarette.

“Don't- with the cigarette, sir.. Please,” Zim knew when he had been defeated.

Dib tutted in irritation but stopped when the alien switched tactics.  His stomach knotted and he felt his pupil’s dilating when his alien struck a more submissive note.  He pondered on tossing the cigarette into the nearest ashtray, but stopped.

“My shoes.” He started, looking down at the dark leather that covered his feet.  “Kiss my shoes.”   He stared down at those giant, red eyes and set his hands on his hips, the cigarette dangling precariously from his fingertips.

Oh no. Oh Goddamnit, no, not that. Zim couldn't help but snap out of his role poor and hiss at the human's orders. How dare he! Who the hell did he think he was?

But he promptly closed his mouth again. He figured he'd better listen if he ever wanted to orgasm again. It was all a game, and at this point, Zim was too aroused to continue fighting.

He crawled closer, his little butt in the air as he refused to break eye contact. Lowering his lips, he finally closed his eyes as his tongue licked the tip of Dib's boot.

A smirk played upon Dib’s lips.  He felt the arousal he’d had before Gir so rudely interrupted returning.  He reached his long arm down and pressed his fingers into the welts on Zim’s small ass.

“Do you want to cum?” he teased, his voice becoming raspy with arousal.

“Yes.” Zim answered honestly.  “I do, sir, very much.”

Zim sat up in a begging position not unlike a dogs and stared him right in his eyes, his cock rock hard and throbbing with tension. He needed release. His right hand started tugging at the ring a little.

“Please, sir, can I cum?” he asked.

Dib felt dizzy, now, his cock hardening completely.  He’d always worked so hard in their game just to get to this point.  Zim, his almighty Zim, bending to his will and begging left Dib coming completely undone.  He undid his pants and gripped himself.

He grabbed Zim’s leash and tugged hard. “On the couch,” Dib commanded.  He’d yet to give Zim full permission to take it off.  He wanted to at least be inside of him when the alien came.

Zim knew that right now was the best time to obey, but he had another plan that might get Dib into an even better mood. Sitting up on his knees, he slowly shook his head and moved closer. Before Dib could punish him, however, he closed his hand around the base of his master's manhood.

Zim smiled devilishly, “I think I need to make up to you, sir…” He dropped his head before carefully stroking him, pulling his foreskin up and down slowly. “I have been an awfully bad boy, after all.”

Dib was so sure the alien had finally submit. He felt a spark of anger when Zim shook his head, but it quickly dissipated when Zim took hold of him.  He groaned and reached behind him, trying to find a hold and found nothing.  Before he could fall, Dib steadied himself with his hands laid flat against the window.

His eyebrows knitted together, and he fought not to close his eyes.  Everything was over-sensitive from orgasming already.  He wanted to watch, but at this point, everything felt so good it was almost surreal.  Zim was not allowed to touch his cock without permission, but his admission of guilt was of equal merit in Dib’s mind. “Mmnh, you have been bad, Space boy,” he agreed, staring down at him.  “Make it up to me, and you can cum,” he finally relented.

Just the kind of thing Zim had expected. He could already practically feel Dib giving head and he figured the sooner Dib came, the sooner he would.

The alien opened his mouth and quickly stroked him before closing his lips around his swollen head. It felt soft in his mouth and Zim nipped multiple times while his tongue teased the slit a little.  At that point, his reactions widened a smile all over Zim's face and he had to resist laughing. Oh, how he loved forcing his “master” into submission with pleasure.

Dib clenched his teeth together and fought not to whine, but to no avail.  Loud, needy groans escaped his mouth as his eyes tightened shut.  What Zim was doing to him had to be fucking illegal.  He’d already orgasmed once this evening, and it wasn’t long before he was toppling over the edge once more.  He came with a surprised shout and grabbed Zim’s head with one hand-the other still supporting him on the panel of glass.

He gasped for air and waited for the stars to clear his vision.  He tugged on Zim’s leash again, “Couch,” he whispered through labored breaths.  He didn’t need to fuck him anymore, but he was very sure he couldn’t lean over Zim on the floor without passing out.

Dib came quickly, which didn't really surprise Zim. His oral skills of course were incredible. This time Zim swallowed like a good boy, even though he still thought it tasted awful. He let go of his dick and then hurried to obey him.

He crawled over to the couch and pulled himself on it. He turned around to face his master. “Please.. The ring...”

Dib followed on shaky legs and knelt in front of the couch. Knowing what was coming, he took mercy on Zim. The collar was removed and tossed aside.  He kissed and sucked at Zim’s slit as he pulled the ring free from his swollen cock.  He tightened his fingers around the base-preventing his mate from cumming in his hair-it was never fun to wash out.  “You want to cum?” he asked again. His lips vibrated with each word against the swollen lips. Dib pressed his tongue in and worked his mouth hard, using his lips and teeth to pleasure the outside as his tongue swirled within.

The relief of the ring being removed itself almost pushed him over the edge. Zim moaned loudly, his head falling back. After a whole evening of sex without being able to orgasm, this sudden pleasure was so overwhelming he immediately felt light headed.

He was already begging for more when Dib again asked that stupid question. Zim answered, but in irken. Both of them were used to Zim switching to his native language when he was on the edge.

“YES Dib, please!!” he shouted, his fingers pulling Dib's hairs without realizing it. “Oh fucking fuck..” Zim clicked. “Ah, blow me!” He would praise himself later for teaching Dib the dirty words of his language.

He moaned against his opening and moved his mouth up quickly.  Dib swallowed Zim’s horn whole and started bobbing his head fast, using his hands to stroke and pet over his thighs and hips.  He buried four thick fingers into Zim’s slit in replacement for his tongue. The bullet tingled his fingertips.

Dib couldn’t care less if Zim demanded the world right now.  If the alien wanted it at this exact moment, he could have fucking anything-he had the human wrapped around his little finger.  Dib scraped his teeth against the flesh and sucked hard only at the tip, working to finish him.

The intensity of the pleasure took him over, consumed him, made his legs tremble and his voice black out. The sudden stimulation was too much, and when Zim finally found his voice again he screamed. His sharp claws ripped open the couch and white filling coated the floor, but he didn't notice. His thighs slammed shut, forcing Dib to pull them apart.

He couldn't form any words so he just screamed in ecstasy. His slit overflowed, the thick liquid coating Dib's hand and wrist. The pleasure turned him insane, inside out, Zim saw stars and his PAK warned him his climax would knock him unconscious.

Not that that information registered in his brain.

Dib ignored the stuffing flying past his head and concentrated on the alien beneath his head. The human was sure he’d never seen Zim so aroused in his life.  He formed his fingers into a fist and buried it into his slit to finish him off.  At the same moment, he took Zim back into his mouth completely, letting the tip settle at the back of this throat.  He hummed loudly, wanting--needing to make him cum.

It was simply too much. Zim wondered if he had ever been in this much pleasure before, but this got answered when Dib entered his fist. Zim's body almost squeezed Dib's hand of his wrist when Dib enveloped him again. A few more licks, sucking and thrusting and Dib pushed him over the edge.

His PAK now shot warning after warning to him, but there was no turning back now. Zim screamed at the top of his lungs while he buried his claws in Dib's head so deep he probably started bleeding at that point. The climax lasted for what seemed like ages, and all Zim could do was scream. It was like his body had stopped working. It just didn't respond to anything. It just came, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Zim's small body.

When it was over, the feeling dropped so quickly it left him dizzy. Very dizzy. Oh God. Very, very dizzy.

“Dib-” he panted as the stars returned to his vision, but for another reason. “Dib I- I'm dizzy I-” His PAK turned offline with a short click and Zim was unconscious before his body even flopped down on the couch.

Dib removed his mouth and set his hand on Zim’s hips, “mm, Zim,” he used his name intentionally for the first time that day, “that was fucking amazing.”  He uncurled his fingers and slid his hand out from Zim’s slit, tugging the bullet away with it.  “Can’t talk, huh?” He glanced up.  Oh.’

He’d said he was dizzy, didn’t he?  Dib couldn’t hold back the chuckle that fell from his lips.  He’d always left Zim just on the teetering edge of passing out...he’d never completely managed it before.  Dib lifted Zim into his arms.  He walked to the bedroom and pulled out a set of cleaning wipes Zim had created-to avoid any water when Dib was insisting they clean up-and tugged a few out of the container.  He gently worked the wipe over Zim’s face, and neck, and eventually his body.  He took care to clean his wounds, gently applying ointment and bandaging where needed.

He tutted softly to himself and tugged back the covers to their bed.  It had been a few days since Zim was sentenced to the cage, and Dib had been missing the feel of the alien curled into him.  He settled Zim in bed and moved behind him after cleaning himself free of the sweat, semen, and other bodily fluids that had been a result of their game. Finally, he wrapped his arms around Zim and nuzzled between his antennae.

When Zim's PAK had Recovered and turned online, it was about 5 in the morning. Zim blinked, getting used to the darkness. It took him a few seconds to realise where he was, but then his memories returned. He smiled. The cage was over, it seemed. Zim turned around to find a fast asleep Dib, snoring quietly. The snoring was something Zim had gotten used to. In fact, he could barely sleep without it now.

He snuggled close to him, finally back in his favorite place to sleep. Dib will surely become Zim's household slave to pay back all he did to him, but right now, he just wanted to cuddle.

 

 


End file.
